


Untitled (55)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [55]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: Inevitably, Rose discovers chinks in the Doctor’s armour.





	Untitled (55)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from TimePetalsPrompts, over on Tumblr: the distinct smell and feel of leather.

* * *

The leather beneath Rose’s cheek is cool and impersonal, a shield designed to keep the universe at arm’s length.  Inevitably, she discovers chinks in the Doctor’s armour, vulnerabilities exposed by flirty, tongue-tipped smiles and cheeky banter. She wriggles beneath the jacket, stepping through his defenses.  Enveloped by the distinct scent of leather and time, she nestles against his thrumming hearts.

His body tenses, unyielding as his mantle of leather. Then, impossibly, he relents. His arms surround her, drawing her into his fortress, accepting her boundless love: reprieve from solitude, balm for his aching soul, protection no armour can possibly confer.

* * *

 


End file.
